


cuddling me softly

by supernaturalsun



Series: to bend and break [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, M/M, life in the hotel bubble, this is just soft, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: He’s known Freddie for close to a year now and there’s no lie in asserting Freddie’s better than him at processing losses and though challenges, a solid wall that Tyson had the occasion to lean on several times those last few months.The thing is, none of them are robots, and Freddie needs his moments to. Tyson’s always honoured to be trusted with them.(Post Game 1 against the Blue Jackets.)
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Tyson Barrie
Series: to bend and break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905841
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	cuddling me softly

**Author's Note:**

> Written once again for the Discord Weekly challenge. Prompt of the week : "You come to my room and wake me up at 4am to cuddle ?"
> 
> Can be read on its own but is set in the same universe as the first part of this series.
> 
> Honestly could have been rated G if it wasn't for that _one_ mention of dick.

Tyson could sleep through a hurricane. He could sleep through his whole house being robbed, the intruders taking everything but the pillow hugged between his arms. An hard rock concert could take place in the room next door and he would only mildly move, snoring a little if he was sick or really tired.

Tyson has been a heavy sleeper since he was born but it doesn’t stop him from almost having a heart attack when he feels someone in his bed in the middle of the night.

“Hey hey, easy babe, it’s me. It’s Freddie,” a deep voice says.

It takes a minute for Tyson’s brain to connect and for his breathing to start slowing down from the erratic rhythm it has risen to. The room’s pitch dark and blinking helplessly doesn’t do much for him until Freddie catches his hand to bring his knuckles to his mouth for a tender kiss and Tyson briefly closes his eyes. _Better_.

“What the fuck Fred, you scared the shit out of me” _,_ he still huffs, less accusatory than Freddie probably deserves.

“Yeah I saw that when your elbow kicked me in the nose. I’m sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.” There’s a hint of a laugh in the end of Freddie’s answer.

Tyson has one second where he feels bad and he reaches tentatively for Freddie’s face, his fingers finding his jaw first, his cheeks, the bone of his nose where he lets out a sigh of relief. Yeah, Freddie would probably have told Tyson if he’d been bleeding in Tyson’s bed but whatever. 

His hand moves back to Freddie’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over his beard until Freddie turns his head just enough to press a kiss against Tyson’s palm.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I used my key and I know how deep your sleep usually is, I thought I could be discreet and just— join you. I wanted to come to you earlier but I saw Mo talking to you and I didn’t want to interrupt, kind of lost the grasp of time after that.”

Tyson can hear the little hint of hesitation and anxiety in Freddie’s voice and it’s so _odd_ , Tyson frowns before using his hand to bring his head to Freddie’s, gracefully not missing his lips on the short kiss, his thumb back on the edge of Freddie’s jaw. “You’re forgiven. Now c’mere.” He pecks Freddie one more time before lying down again, grabbing Freddie’s arm on his way to secure it around his waist. “If you came to my room and woke me up in the middle of the night to cuddle, we’re at least going to do it right.”

He feels Freddie’s laugh against his nape and Tyson wiggles back against him, not leaving a single inch of space between their bodies. Freddie’s hand settle on his stomach, his face burrowed against Tyson’s neck.

It’s a position they’ve been in dozens of times since that famous night Freddie took him home to take care of him but once in awhile, Tyson’s brain will bring the memory back and Tyson will flush a little, hugging Freddie’s arm even closer to him, smiling like an idiot and thanking the fact that Freddie can’t see him.

One would have thought it’d be easy to spend nights in the same bed while being in the same hotel for weeks but a person thinking like that doesn’t know how noisy and all over the place hockey teammates can be.

It’s a mutual decision, not telling any of them, so it’s not like there’s any resentment between Freddie and Tyson. They grew comfortably into their relationship during the winter, not making plans for the future, and then the break had happened. Tyson kind of toyed with the idea of spending it with Freddie but his family grew insistent for him to come home, insisting that they had barely seen him since July and that it would be safer for him to be there. Tyson— Tyson had caved. Freddie had gone to Auston. Everything had been good.

Everything had been good in Tyson’s head only because it took Freddie a while to make Tyson understand that he was being snappy, constantly in a foul mood on the phone, mean to Auston whenever he would appear on screen.

 _“So I guess I miss you more than I would have thought,”_ had been words coming out of his mouth at some point, which had made the saddest smile possible appear on Freddie’s face. Tyson had sworn and then corrected himself. _“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just— it’s a shitty situation, I wish you were here.”_ And Freddie had nodded, reassuring Tyson, like always. It probably had been the closest thing to an _I love you_ they’d come to.

_(Tyson wasn’t going to be here next year, he practically already knew that. Falling in love with Freddie was the worst idea in the world, no matter how happy and safe he felt by his sides.)_

“Relax, no one else’s coming here and you need to rest.” Freddie’s words, muffled against his hair, takes Tyson away from his thoughts and back in his room, Freddie’s comforting weight surrounding him. 

For once, there’s no Mo giving him a pep talk and cheering him up because Tyson had maybe looked kind of bad after the game, no Marns knocking on his door to ask for a video game partner, no Auston requiring Freddie’s attention to have his opinion on fashion items. It’s just the two of them, together, shielded from the rest of the World for the next couple of hours, and Tyson is going to revel in it.

“Did you sleep at all ?” He can’t help but ask.

“I— No, too much on my mind,” Freddie admits and Tyson makes a face in the dark, his fingers stroking Freddie’s arm. 

“Want to talk about it ?” Tyson offers, easy and soft in the quiet of his room. 

He’s known Freddie for close to a year now and there’s no lie in asserting Freddie’s better than him at processing losses and though challenges, a solid wall that Tyson had the occasion to lean on several times those last few months.

The thing is, none of them are robots, and Freddie needs his moments to. Tyson’s always honoured to be trusted with them.

“Tomorrow, promise,” Freddie whispers and Tyson hears the _don’t worry_ in his tone. “Now, time for your beauty sleep.”

Tyson smiles, his face probably still slack from barely being awake, and he gives the lightest scratch to Freddie’s wrist.

Freddie chuckles before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck and Tyson moves his head to the side to give him more room to work. It’s easy, lazy, without any real intent. Tyson thinks he could get his dick interested but he’s not sure he wants to. He’s just— tired, happy to enjoy the heat from Freddie’s lips on his skin. Tyson’s hand reaches for Freddie’s, linking their fingers together.

The scratch of Freddie’s beard makes Tyson’s skin tingle a little, making him mostly unconsciously move away until Freddie turns his head and there’s the warm press of his tongue to sooth the itch. Tyson sighs, his whole body boneless against Freddie’s chest while Freddie mouthes the entirety of the skin he can reach, moving up Tyson’s throat, the line of his jaw.

Tyson hears mumbled danish words he can’t recognize when Freddie reaches his ear and then there’s one last kiss, just against the scar on his collarbone. Tyson’s asleep the next minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ macknnnons :)


End file.
